Fathers and Daughters, Mothers and Sons
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: A series of drabbles on parenthood by the characters of Detective Conan and Magic Kaitou.
1. Kiss It Better

Author's note: I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou, or their characters. The children are all my own inventions.

* * *

Fathers and Daughters, Mothers and Sons

Kiss It Better – Shinichi and Yoshie

"_Where was that blasted file?_" Shinichi Kudo was on his hands and knees searching for a case file under his desk. It wouldn't have normally been under his desk, but his four year old son, Conan, had decided to play detective yesterday while he was out, and as a result, he desk was now in a state of extreme disorder.

"_There it is!_" Grabbing the file, Shinichi sat up abruptly, hitting his head on the desk.

"Damn it!"

"Daddy?" Yoshie, his five year old daughter, peered round the desk. "Mommy will get mad if she hears you."

He smiled. "Let's just not tell her then."

She considered him with serious eyes. "Would you like me to kiss it better?"

He couldn't help remembering that over twenty years earlier, Yoshie's mother had asked him the same thing when he'd fallen off a stepstool.

"Yes please."


	2. Daddy's Spitting Image

Author's note: I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou, or their characters. The children are all my own inventions.

* * *

Fathers and Daughters, Mothers and Sons 

Daddy's Spitting Image – Sonoko and Mamoru

Sonoko Kyogoku was in her element. The party was in full swing, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Well, almost everyone, her husband was hiding in a corner with the detectives, and her son was no where to be seen. A dark streak making for the door caught her eye, and she reached out and snatched up the bundle of energy before he can escape.

"And this is my son, Mamoru. He looks just like his dad, doesn't he?"

He was just like his father, from his glasses to the way he blushed when she put him on the spot. And the way he was always willing to rush in and save his mom. He was her little boy. Sonoko smiled at her guests and hugged him closer.

"Aww, Mo-om."


	3. Daddy’s Little Princess

Author's note: I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou, or their characters. The children are all my own inventions.

* * *

Fathers and Daughters, Mothers and Sons

Daddy's Little Princess – Kaito and Aiko

Aiko was waiting for him when Kaito Kuroba came home from work. His five year old daughter was curled up on the sofa, watching the door.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri." Her voice was softer than normal.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"Mizuki says there's no such thing as magic, and I'm a dummy for believing in it." She blinked back tears. "And I can't find Ami!"

Ami was her favorite teddy bear. It had been a gift from the Kudos when Aiko had been born. She refused to sleep if she didn't know where it was. She didn't need to sleep with the bear, but she did need to know exactly where it was.

"Come here, princess." He knelt down before her and removed his hat. It was easy sleight of hand to seemingly produce the bear, which was under one of the chair, from the hat. With a grand gesture he replaced the hat and handed her the bear. "There you go."

Aiko smiled for the first time since he'd arrived. "Thank you, Daddy."

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Anything for my princess.


	4. My Mommy, Not Yours

Author's note: I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou, or their characters. The children are all my own inventions.

* * *

Fathers and Daughters, Mothers and Sons 

My Mommy, Not Yours – Kazuha and Keiji 

It was a beautiful day, and the park was full of children. Kazuha Hattori was enjoying the afternoon as she watched her son play from a park bench. Her husband had offered to take their four year old daughter to the doctor's, and she hadn't lost time enjoying the afternoon with her son.

At least, she was enjoying the afternoon until one Shinta Omura showed up. He was an old college classmate of hers who refused to believe she was happy with her life as it was. Kazuha prepared herself for twenty minutes of trying to get the man to leave.

"Hello, Kazu-chan."

"Leave her alone. She's my mommy, not yours!" Keiji had decided to intervene on his mother's behalf and glared at the man with the intensity only a five year old can muster. "She doesn't like you, mister, and if you don't go away, I'll tell on you. Then you'll be in big trouble. Daddy knows kendo. Auntie Ran's a black belt, and so is Uncle Makoto. Uncle Shinichi plays soccer and kicks really hard. Plus, Uncle Kaito's a magician, and Auntie Aoko has a mop."

Kazuha had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Apparently Mr. Omura was not used to being threatened by five year olds and had no clue what to do. And apparently, Keiji had his own version of his father's Great Evil Demon-Head of Doom™. Keiji continued, oblivious to this.

"And Uncle Takagi and Aunt Sato are police officers. So go away!"

Kazuha leaned down and wrapped and arm around Keiji's shoulders. "Yeah, what he said."

Keiji watched the man go with a sense of triumph before turning to his mom. "I sure showed him, didn't I?"

"You most certainly did. How about some ice cream as a reward?"

"YES!"


	5. Wrapped Around Her Finger

Author's note: I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou, or their characters. The children are all my own inventions.

* * *

Fathers and Daughters, Mothers and Sons 

Wrapped Around Her Finger – Makoto and Shiori

Makoto Kyogoku dashed inside the house with Shiori, his four year old daughter, right in front of him. It had been beautiful weather when they had gone out to the library. Now, however, it was pouring rain, and they both were quite wet. Leaving the bag of books in the entryway, he quickly got a towel from the bathroom.

"Come here, Shiori. Let's get you dried off."

Shiori stamped her foot and shook her head. "No! It'll mess up my hair."

"Come on, Shiori. It won't be that bad."

"No!"

He sighed. Sometimes she was just like his mother, stubborn to a fault. Of course, he did know how to get around that.

"Let me dry you off, and you can have three cookies and watch any video you want."

"Even _Mulan 2_?"

"Even _Mulan 2_."

"Okay." She scowled at him. "You have to be fast."

Makoto smiled and prepared himself for an afternoon of Disney movies. Knowing Shiori, they wouldn't be stopping with just _Mulan 2_.


	6. Don’t Wake the Baby

Author's note: I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou, or their characters. The children are all my own inventions.

* * *

Fathers and Daughters, Mothers and Sons

Don't Wake the Baby – Aoko and Kenshin

Aoko Kuroba sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table. Kenshin, her four year old son, was finally asleep. He'd caught a cold and had been especially fussy about sleeping. She'd just settled down with a cup of tea and a good book when the phone rang. She stared at it in disbelief.

"No! You'll wake the…" Kenshin started fussing in the next room. "…baby."

She sighed grabbing the phone and heading for the next room.

"Hello, this is the Kuroba residence." Aoko settled the phone between her ear and shoulder, opening the bedroom door.

"Mrs. Kuroba, I'm with the…"

She scooped up Kenshin from the bed. "As you've just woken up my son who has the flu, I'm not interested."

After hanging up the phone, she dropped it on the bed. Kenshin had settled back to sleep in her arms, but he started fussing again when she tried putting him down. She just sighed and gave in the inevitable.

"Looks like Mommy's going to take a nap too."


	7. Daddy’s Little Girl

Author's note: I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou, or their characters. The children are all my own inventions.

* * *

Fathers and Daughters, Mothers and Sons 

Daddy's Little Girl – Heiji and Yukiko

Most people had trouble picturing Heiji Hattori with children. He seemed too rough around the edges. Most of them had never seen him with his own children of those of his extended family. So a number of people were surprised when he showed up at a murder scene with his four year old daughter, Yukiko. He hadn't planned on bringing her, but they had just been across the street at a café when the murder happened, and she had insisted he go solve it. Or in her own words: "Go catch the nasty, Daddy!"

Heiji ignored the inquiring glances people were directing towards Yukiko and studied the scene. Yukiko perched quietly on a wall watching him. It reminded him of her mother, who would probably kill him if she knew how they were spending their afternoon.

One of the suspects, stepping back from a police officer, jostled the little girl knocking her off her perch. Heiji quickly scooped her up, but not before Yukiko had managed to scrape up her knee. He dealt with that with one of the Band-Aids he now always carried in his pocket.

"Daddy, why does the dead body have lipstick on its fingers?"

He did a quick double take. The body did have lipstick on its fingers. He smiled as the pieces came together to solve the mystery. It looked like Yukiko was going to be a fine detective one day. Maybe that would keep the boys away from her.


	8. One of Her Own

Author's note: I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou, or their characters. The children are all my own inventions. This was in part inspired by Date by Victoria Hughes.

* * *

Fathers and Daughters, Mothers and Sons

One of Her Own – Ran and Conan

Ran Kudo was a very happy woman. She was married to the love of her life and had two wonderful children. The younger of which she was taking to kindergarten for the first time. Actually, she was feeling rather nostalgic after her conversation with the principal. He'd made the mistake of assuming she was her son's older sister and hitting on her. Their following conversation had been very similar to one she'd had with a young man back when Conan had not been her son, but Shinichi's pseudonym.

Of course, her son had not gone all red and gotten a nosebleed when she told the principal that he was her son and the spitting image of his father. Then again, she hadn't been implying he was his own father either. Ran was jolted out of her thoughts as the arrived at Conan's classroom. She knelt down next to him. "Ready for school, Conan?"

"Mo-om, I'm not going to change my mind. You're being overpro – overprotective again." He looked proud at remembering his father's words. "Besides, I want to see the look on the principal's face when Dad picks me up. I can't believe he asked you out."

Ran smiled. As much as she had enjoyed having the original Conan around, it was much nicer having a son of her own.


	9. Black Eyes and Bruises

Author's note: I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou, or their characters. The children are all my own inventions.

* * *

Black Eyes and Bruises – Wataru and Midori

Wataru Takagi was very happy with how his life turned out most of the time. However, picking up his fifteen year old daughter from detention was not one of his favorite activities. Midori met him at the school gates, fairly cheerful despite her black eye and the bruise across her cheek. He sighed.

"What happened?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "It's not that bad, touchan. The idiot said that dance was for sissies."

"So you beat him up?"

She huffed. "Of course not. If that had been all, I would have invited him to practice. Seeing what dancers do for three hours straight typically changes people's minds. No, then he said that I obviously took after my mother, and the only way I could get anywhere was to seduce my way there, just as my mother obviously had. So I broke his nose."

He sighed but had to hide a smile. Midori did take after her mother, in more ways than one.


	10. The Enternal Question

Author's note: I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou, or their characters. The children are all my own inventions.

* * *

The Enternal Question – Akako and Yusuke

There comes a time in every parent's life when their child discovers the magic question: "Why?" Yusuke had reached that point. Akako was having fun with it though. At least, she was having fun telling Yusuke that his father would explain all the 'whys' tomorrow when it was his turn to take care of the kids for the day. She loved her husband, but he got the cutest expression on his face when he got frustrated. She'd always been fond of that expression. And her son had one just like it. Her son tugging at her skirt pulled her from her musings.

"Mommy, why do you always tease Daddy?"

"Because I love him."


	11. Oncoming Storm

Author's note: I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou, or their characters. The children are all my own inventions.

* * *

**Fathers and Daughters, Mothers and Sons**

Oncoming Storm - Saguru and Arashiko

Children can be mischievous. Especially children whose mothers encouraged them. Which was why Saguru wasn't surprised when his daughter had managed to charm most of the police force into giving her enough candy to give her cavities for the rest of her life. It seemed she had inherited her mother's talent for wrapping people around her little finger. Of course, he would have to admit that he was as enchanted by her as the rest of them. Now Arashiko was curled up in the footwell of his desk, happily coloring.

Saguru smiled. His youngest was clearly well named. Like a storm she would blow into a room and leave it completely disturbed. Especially when she'd had sugar in vast amounts. He was going to have fun getting to bed tonight. Still, her mischief could be amusing when unleashed on others. He still remembered the incident when Arashiko and Kenshin Kuroba somehow managed to turn each other purple. It somehow involved blueberries, but Aoko had never finished explaining that story to him.

A little hand tugged at his pants' leg, and Arashiko smiled charmingly up at him.

"Daddy, what does that big red button on the wall do?"


	12. Solving Puzzles

Author's note: I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou, or their characters. The children are all my own inventions.

* * *

**Fathers and Daughters, Mothers and Sons**

Solving Puzzles – Miwako and Ryo

Her son let out a frustrated sigh, and Miwako couldn't help but think how much like his father Ryo looked. Right down to the expression on his face. Of course, Wataru's had been most often caused by their co-workers rather than homework.

"Mom? Do you know anything about why America didn't help Britain until Pearl Harbor was attacked?"

She leaned over to get a better look at the homework assignment. History was not her best subject unfortunately. That was more her husband's forte. Still, Ryo probably knew the answer; he just didn't know how to get at it.

"What the problem?"

"There are just too many different things that could be the reason. I don't know which one the teacher wants as an answer."

Miwako frowned. She didn't know what would be the right answer. The essay question seemed opened enough that there could be several answers.

"If this was one of those mystery novels you're always trying to solve how would you lay it out? I think if you do that, you should be able to figure it out."

"You mean treat it like a case and lay out the evidence then use it to make my argument?"

"Exactly."

She knew that expression too. Her partner had worn it whenever the clues during a case began to add. As her son turned back to his homework with renewed energy, she turned back to her own problem: how to arrange an anniversary dinner for herself and her husband that wouldn't be interrupted by either their coworkers or a dead body.


End file.
